(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary cooling device for removing heat from the memory chips and the auxiliary cooling device is directly mounted to the existed cooling plates of the memory chips.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Memory chips generate heat due to high speed of operation and the heat has to be removed to keep stable operation of the memory chips. A conventional cooling device for removing heat from the memory chips generally includes two cooling plates and the chips are clamped between the two cooling plates, the heat from the chips are conducted to the cooling plates and a fan is used to blow the heat away from the cooling plates. However, the latest computer systems are operated at an even higher speed and the heat generated is higher than the old systems so that an efficient cooling device is needed to remove the heat.
The present invention intends to provide an auxiliary cooling device which is mounted to the old cooling plates and the memory chips, and includes two side boards with air paths which allow the fan to blow the heat away from the device efficiently.